Halo Achieve:Winter emergency
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: In an effort to cheer up Emir The Nobility Team visits a lighthouse. Carter tells George to ask a girl out and he misinterprets this as throw git at the lighthouse. Emir (who only speaks Hungarian) is told to aim at his own weapon. Carter warns the netherlands of the contracts presence on Achieve. The covenant is reahing and nobility must stop it. Also contract tango blows Carter.


Two UH-144 falcons flew over the mountain landscape.

The Carter-A259 is shown from the back and looks at another Falcon.

Carter-A259: "Listen, Noble Team. We are looking at a shot relay station that was shot down, 50 klicks from Visegrad. We will introduce ourselves to anyone, and Kat will bring it back online."

Katherine-B320: "Let me under the hood, commander."

Jorge-052: "Mr. Why did the rebels cut off Rich from other colonies?"

Carter is shown from the front.

Carter-A259: "You have a chance, maybe you can ask them, Jorge."

The camera was transferred to the back of the two Falcons.

Katherine-B320: "Commander, we just lost the signal to the headquarters."

Cut into the second Falcons from Carter's point of view.

Carter-A259: "Backup Channel?"

Catherine-B320: "Looking for... nada. Can't say what is disturbing us."

The two falcons are again shown from the back, from a greater distance. They are now approaching the outpost.

Carter-A259: "You heard her dead zone confirm that the order will not let us accompany this trip."

Amir-A239: "I am lonely."

Falcon Bank left and hovered over the outpost. Lighten to black.

Carter-A259: "You may shoot down, so keep your distance."

Pilot: "Yes, sir!"

Carter-A259: "Let's stay focused on your industry."

When the Comm Relay Hub enters the field of view, the two Falcons move in the opposite direction.

Jorge-052: "There is a communication outpost."

Katherine-B320: "Aiming at the lighthouse in distress."

The HUD of the six placed a waypoint with the words "Distress Beacon - Survey".

Carter-A259: "Maybe the missing soldier let us see."

New goal: find the distress beacon.

Carter-A259: "Put us on the bluff."

The Falcons landed.

Carter-A259: "Jun, I hope your eyes are in the sky."

Jun A266: "Mr."

The falcon landed side by side and Carter jumped.

Carter-A259: "Let's go, six."

The player with the Carter, Emile and Git exited the Falcons. Jun and Jorge stayed in the Falcons to provide sniper support.

NOBLE team

Carter-A259: "Well, the noble team distracts the observation method."

Six noble teams walked down the hill. In the middle of the mountain, I called the radio.

Jun A266: "Structure point 3-4, it looks very clear from this angle."

Soon, they came to a burning vehicle near a small building. The Emir began to check the palette on the ground.

Emile-A239: "Found the lighthouse."

The Emir threw Kate to the lighthouse.

Carter-A259: "Get any ID card"

Katherine-B320: "Negative, but this is military."

Git put the lighthouse on the ground.

Jorge-052: "So where are all the soldiers?"

Katherine-B320: "Why can't we see the explosive residue?"

Carter-A259: "Noble 3, can you confirm the "pre-" residue in the area?

Jun A266: "Well, negative gentleman."

Emile - A239: "Plasma, maybe."

Jorge-052: "Can't be unreached."

Emile-A239: "There is a lot of blood on the ground."

Carter-A259: "Okay, noble, it seems that there is nothing left here for us to continue."

The nobility team went to another group of buildings with new targets: investigating the local structure.

Katherine-B320: "Smoke in the next structure, boss."

Carter-A259: "Go west and check out the nobility team: You have the right to participate, but to be selective we don't need to telegraph our presence."

The team reached the house overlooking the cliff.

Carter-A259: "Noble Six, I entered the house quietly and I was behind."

The player goes through the house.

Jun A266: "The leader of the nobility, I am seeing the heat wave in the structure ahead."

Six people walked up a short stairway and appeared on the other side of the house. The second falcon was left in the yard enough to let Jorge fall and take off. A door opened and a civilian man came out. Other civilians can stay inside. Emir aimed at his shotgun because he and Jorge asked him, but he seemed to speak only Hungarian.

Emile - A239: "Your Majesty, now"

Jorge-052: "They are not traitors, they are farmers to look at them."

Carter-A259: "Ask them what they did here."

Jorge asked him in Hungarian. When Jorge translated, the civilians began to speak.

Jorge-052:. . "Hidden, the neighbors were attacked last night. He heard screams, and the gunshots stopped around the sunrise. He said that the things in the field... killed his son."

Carter-A259: "What's the matter?"

Jun A266". Commander, I am reading the heat signature at the structure east of your location, please pay attention to the end."

Carter-A259: "Copy that and let them go back inside."

A new waypoint appears on the building in question. Emile and Jorge escorted civilians, and Kat, Carter and Six rushed east to the building.

After entering the building.

Jorge-052: "We are moving in, commander."

The organization discovered several human bodies, including the bodies of two uniformed people.

Carter-A259: "Damn."

Jun-A266: "Give me the commander, what have you seen? End."

Carter checks them on a pool of blood, and strange footprints can be seen in the blood.

Carter-A259: "We have military casualties. Two missing soldiers. It seems that they were interrogated... it was too messy."

Carter stood up and signaled the team to let them move on. The motion was heard on the roof and a brief hostile contact was detected on the motion tracker.

Carter-A259: "Sports. Observe your motion tracker."

The noble team went outside, but the connection disappeared.

Emile-A239: "What the hell is going on?"

Carter-A259: Jun, what did you see?

Jun-A266: "Negative. Calorie clean."

The nobility team traveled to nearby buildings.

Jun-A266: "Boss: I saw movement outside your structure!"

Carter-A259: "Two nobles, moving west. We are about to be targeted."

The noble team went to a set of windows where they saw the contacts: Grunts and Skirmishers.

Carter-A259: "Damn!"

Jorge-052: "Covenant!"

Carter-A259: "Contact, contact! Spartans, help!

They are entering the basement. Move down to a lower level! "

The aristocratic team participated in the covenant forces. Nearby, Banshees began to enter.

Pilot: "The Banshee! Look up, Charlie alone!"

Noble Team cleared the contract near the farm, while Falcon fought with Banshees. Soon, you will see a spirit.

Jun-A266: "The leader of the nobility, the enemy's spaceship enters!"

Pilot: "Falcon begins to assist."

The aristocratic team crossed the bridge and eliminated the covenant forces.

Carter-A259: "Stand up, noble, stand up. The contact is neutral."

Jorge-052: "Contacts? This is a damn covenant!"

Emile-A239: "Get up, big man: the whole valley has just turned into a free fire zone."

Carter-A259: "Kyrgyzstan, we have to warn the Netherlands. I need you at the relay post now."

Jun-A266: "Boss, I showed more activities to the East!"

Carter-A259: "Copy that, Jun, we are on it. Six, you are a bit interesting."

The noble team crossed the creek and battled with the Ultra Elites and eventually defeated them.

Jun-A266: "Commander, I see more hostile activities in the Northeast."

Carter-A259: "Emile, you are with Kat. Six, I will be disturbed on the ground. We will meet you at the outpost."

Katherine-B320: "Noble three, ask for air."

Noble Six, Carter and Jorge headed for a flatbed truck, Carter took the seat, Jorge was behind, using guns as a support, and Noble Six driving.

Carter-A259: "Getting started, noble."

Rebels don't leave a plasma burn

Noble Six, Carter and Jorge ran around, eliminating all the covenants they met.

Jun-A266: "The leader of the nobility, I am accepting the distress signal."

Travis: "Mayday! 3 Charlie Six, has anyone read it? We have been attacked by the Covenant. The Covenant is going on. I will say it again: the Covenant is reaching."

Jorge-052: "Soldier?"

Carter-A259: "Let's move, six. We have to find the source of the distress call."

Jun-A266: "There is no disrespect, but do we have better things to do, not to organize wandering?"

Carter-A259: "We won't let people fall behind. You see the soldiers, you let me know."

The nobility team arrived at the covenant landing site and left the truck.

Carter-A259: "Noble three, we found the soldier squad. Immediately request evacuation. My coordinates."

Jun-A266: Commander. Review Falcon Charlie 2. Keep that escape position. "

The nobility team participated in the covenant.

Jun-A266: "Aristocratic leader, please note: I have a visual effect on the inbound covenant spacecraft."

Carter-A259: "Evac transport, keep the distance. Six, keep this position. Clear LZ."

Travis: "Spartan? Corporal Travis, 3 Charlie, sir. This is a covenant..."

Carter-A259: "We know, Corporal. Let's get out of here."

The noble team and three Charlie participated in the covenant and eventually cleared it.

Carter-A259: "Transportation, LZ is very clear. Move in."

Jun-A266: "Yes. Transport entry."

The falcon landed and the noble team went to the relay race.

Carter-A259: "Two nobles, sit down."

Catherine-B320: "We are at the relay outpost. The door is locked. The mechanism is flashed."

Carter-A259: "Can you beat it?"

Katherine-B320: "I dialed my torch and opened a road. I have been away for a while."

Carter-A259: "Okay, we are heading to your location."

The nobility team arrived at the relay and found a covenant in the yard.

Pilot: "We are approaching the com outpost."

Carter-A259: "Put us in the yard."

Pilot: "LZ is a bit hot, sir - "

Carter-A259: "Put her down, the pilot. Six, broke."

The aristocratic team worked with the Covenant in the courtyard.

Carter-A259: "How are we, Kyrgyz?"

Katherine-B320: "It's a little longer than I hoped, Commander. I've cut halfway through the door."

Emile-A239: "Contact!"

Carter-A259: "Pull them down until Kat can attack the controller."

The nobility team participated in the covenant.

Carter-A259: "Ji?"

Katherine-B320: "Almost... there! We are!"

Carter-A259: "Everyone inside! Go! Go!"

When the door closed, the aristocratic team retreated to the entrance of the relay and closed the covenant.

Skeleton crew

Carter-A259: "We need to find the control room. From there, Kat can get the relay back online. Emile, posted here. If we flush any enemies, they are yours. Ok, let's do this."

n

The oble team entered the dark room.

Carter-A259: "You can't see anything. Noble Six, open your night vision."

Katherine-B320: "Control room. A little easier."

The nobility turned six across the corridor and saw a body.

Katherine-B320: "Noble Six, looking for that body."

Six people started searching. Carter found an injured soldier.

Carter-A259: "Where are the rest of your troops?"

Corporal: "We broke up. I don't think... it sounds terrible in communication."

Carter-A259: "Well, Corporal, stay. We will make you a combat surgeon."

When Kat looked at the controls, Noble Six found a data crystal on his body.

Katherine-B320: "Damn. Plasma damage!"

Noble Six: "Found something."

Kay grabbed the data crystal.

Katherine-B320: I will accept, six. Not your domain name. "

Jorge-052: "I have a living here. Come on, you are here."

George picked up a young woman, but she continued to beat him when she spoke Hungarian.

Jorge-052: "It doesn't matter, we won't hurt you."

Carter-A259: "Jorge."

Jorge-052: "I found her."

Jorge put down his arms and grabbed her with his arms.

Jorge-052: "Keep it, I will release you."

Sara: (Hungarian) "Még... Itt vannak." (More...)

Just as Marshall's cannon jumped, Jorge became stiff, and George barely avoided the elite's energy sword when he covered Sarah. Marshall challenged and accused the other members of the Noble Team, while the other two fans jumped.

Emile-A239: "What is your status?"

Carter-A259: "We are engaged!"

Marshall almost reduced Kate, but Carter pushed her away. Noble Six kept firepower during this period, and the elite shield finally collapsed. When he ran out, he knocked down Noble Six.

Carter-A259: "The bad guys are out!"

Another fanatic grabbed the No. 6 on the neck and extended an energy dagger, but when Carter fired, Six hit him and kicked him six assault rifles. Two more The fanatics went to another door, one of them holding a shouting corporal as a shield. The aristocratic team members caught fire. When the fanatics crossed the door, the civilian girl began to scream, and when he was killed, he heard the scream of the corporal.

Emile-A239: "That tango blows me. Allows to pursue?"

Carter-A259: "Negative four, stay at the entrance. Two, deal with her. Five and six, clear the hole."

Noble Six reloaded, Jorge and Noble Six entered a room, and Jorge sealed behind them.

Jorge and six people cleaned the room and walked into the other big room along the corridor.

Jorge-052: "There are more. Rinse them, I have made you full."

Noble Six wiped out two fans and buzz.

Jorge-052: "Noble Five reports. The contact is neutral."

Carter-A259: "Kat needs you to reset an intersection. Do it and come back here."

Noble Six resets the intersection.

Carter-A259: "How long?"

Catherine-B320: "My life's problem. If the problem is when the station is back online, the first two weeks. This is plasma damage. All major uplink components are fried."

Carter-A259: "Two minutes is too long."

Catherine-B320: "That's why I stitched it into the main land jungle and let you go directly to the Dutch colonel...you are in my light, the commander."

Carter-A259: "Find out what she knows."

Jorge patted the shoulder of the civilian girl, but she pushed her hand away. Emile chuckled.

Jorge-052: What is your name? Do you live nearby? "

Jorge took off his helmet.

Jorge-052: (Hungarian) a nevem Jorge. (My name is Jorge.)

Sarah: "Sala."

Jorge-052: (Hungarian) "Sára...széphatározottnév. (...you are strong.) Your accent sounds familiar. Sopron?"

Sarah: "Angel."

Jorge looked at the body.

Jorge-052 "Your friend?"

Sara: "Father."

Jorge-052 (Hungarian) "Sajnálom. Sorry."

Sara: "Why are you doing this?"

Emile-A239: (To six) "Adults sometimes forget what he means."

Jorge-052: (to Emile) "She just lost her father." (To Carter) She needs a complete psychiatric treatment. "

Emile-A239: "She is not the only one."

Carter-A259: "Lock it, you two! Let her stand up... stay in the body."

Jorge-052: "Thank you, sir."

George walked over the Emir, stared at him, and helped Sarah stand up.

Catherine-B320: "Signal. It's not complete, but it's there."

Carter-A259: "I will accept it."

Catherine-B320: "It's best not to touch anything. You don't want to figure this out."

Netherlands: "...I barely got you. How is your situation?"

Carter: "Colonel, this is the nobility No. 1. There are no traitors. The covenant is going on. Admit?"

Netherlands: "Come back, Noble One? Do you say the covenant?"

Carter-A259: "Yes. This is an emergency in winter."

Netherlands: "May God help us all."

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
